


Soulmates Seriously Suck Sometimes

by DropsOfStars



Series: Tumblr & Twitter Inspired [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Based on a Tumblr Post, Castiel Is So Done, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, POV Castiel, Poor Sam, Salty Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropsOfStars/pseuds/DropsOfStars
Summary: Inspired bythis poston Tumblr:so if in the soulmate au the very first words your soulmate ever says to you are tattooed somewhere on your body since the day you are born imagine having something like ‘man I cant believe dumbledore died’ tattooed on you. imagine being spoiled for a book series that doesnt even exist yet. imagine worrying about this dumbledore guy your whole childhood while not knowing who he is. imagine knowing dumbledore dies before jk rowling even thinks about it.





	Soulmates Seriously Suck Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> I got a random burst of motivation, and decided to write this. I hope it's enjoyable!

For years, Castiel wondered what his soulmate tattoo meant. “Man, I can’t believe Dumbledore died.” It had been burned into his brain, and he frequently lay awake wondering who this “Dumbledore” person was. He finally figured it out when _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone_ was released, and his sister Hannah had called him to excitedly announce that she’d figured it out. He was relieved to finally know who it was being talked about in his tattoo, but, once he read the first book, he became furious. The entire franchise was ruined for him, and it was all because his soulmate couldn’t keep their mouth closed! Years passed by, and Castiel’s anger only deepened.

Finally, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ was distributed to libraries around the world, and Castiel was livid. For 18 years he’d known that Dumbledore was doomed to die, and it completely ruined all of the future books for him. People would always ask him about his soulmate tattoo, but he’d refuse to show them. His soulmate may not know how to shut their mouth, but Castiel did, and he wasn’t about to ruin something enjoyable for other people.

Theater class on Fridays was generally a free period, so Castiel sat and read, ironically, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ while he waited for class to be over. He would never admit it, but Castiel had read the book at least 50 times since his sister brought it home for him the day it came out. He’d only just gotten to chapter 10 when he heard it.

“Man, I can’t believe Dumbledore died,” a man with dark blonde hair said as he walked past Castiel, talking to a tall brown haired boy that walked next to him. Castiel froze, anger beginning to boil under his skin. This was the person that ruined Harry Potter for him. This was the person that caused little 6 year old Castiel to lie awake hoping that this Dumbledore person was okay. He flung the book out of his lap and stood up, catching the attention of the two passersby.

“You!” he spat, “You’re the one!” His breathing was ragged, and Castiel could feel that his face was a deep crimson. The man looked at him with a slack-jawed expression, steeling a glance at his own wrist to see if this was really it. His cheeks turned ruby as he looked back at Castiel, clearly knowing this was real and that he had royally fucked up.

“That’s not really how I imagined it being said,” the man ducked his head and rubbed his neck, the blush having spread there. Castiel’s anger dissipated slightly, but didn’t go away completely. He noticed that the man in front of him had sparkling green eyes and luscious, full lips. Blush heated his cheeks as the man looked back at him, not really causing much of a difference from the crimson it was before. They stood there looking at each other for a while, not knowing what to say. Then, the green eyed man cleared his throat.

“Hey, I’m sorry if I fucked up and ruined the whole series for you,” he rubbed his neck, “My little brother here had gotten me to read it all recently, and I just finished the 5th book earlier today, so that’s why I was talking about it.” He looked sincere, and Castiel wanted to forgive him, but he’d never be able to experience Harry Potter the way everyone else did, so he decided not to.

“Now, don’t just think I’m just going to forgive you right away,” Castiel said, lifting his hand to shake his index finger at the stranger in front of him. “You robbed me of an experience that I’ll never feel first-hand, and I won’t be forgetting about it anytime soon.” They were soulmates. There was all the time in the world to tease him about, and Castiel wasn’t going to let that opportunity slip past him.

“I’m Castiel, by the way,” he said, extending his hand to the man in front of him. He wasn’t extremely petty, but Hannah had told he him was able to hold a grudge. The man smiled shyly at Castiel and grasped his hand, shaking it firmly.

“I’m Dean.” Castiel smiled at Dean, trying to alleviate some of the nerves he could clearly see on Dean’s face. It worked too because he saw the tension leave Dean’s shoulders, a warm smile on his face.

This was going to be so much fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave a Kudos and a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
